


Miracle

by Mibbie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibbie/pseuds/Mibbie
Summary: The boys have a cute moment together after Gayo Daejejeon, to start 2019 the best way possible.





	Miracle

Youngjae eyed the seven of them, slowly, his eyes drifting over each and every one of his members. It was hard to believe that they got to where they are so fast. Five years went by in a flash, all of their achievements, failures, fights, hugs, hardships and blessings, were over just like that. All of it was just so overwhelming to the boy.

 

After their last stage of the year, they had a little fun with some other idols and staffs backstage before heading home, to finally be complete again, as seven. Mark’s eyes lit up as his teammates entered through the front door. - “We’re home!” -, they screamed as they greeted the oldest - He was simply going through his phone, laying on their couch resting his injured leg, unfortunately there wasn’t much he could do these days. A dirty bowl and chopsticks could be seen on the coffee table along with a glass of wine, his last meal of the year, prepared specially by the leader.

“How come you’re here so early? I thought you guys wouldn’t come back until another hour, at least.” His smile was radiant, he couldn’t believe they were with him already.

“Oh! You know, we got bored from all of that partying, that’s all.” Jackson replied trying to sound uninterested.

“Yeah hyung, and we know how much you enjoy having the whole place to yourself… so we thought it would be more fun if we came home sooner, to annoy you!”

“Yeah Bam’s right, besides we’re tired from all the shows we’ve been attending to, so it only made sense for us to be here, resting together with you.” Yugyeom joked as he joined his hyung on the couch. Teasing the injured member was a way they found to make Mark feel like everything was still normal, even if they couldn’t perform together on stage.

“You should let us sit first, idiot.” Jinyoung sighed, pushing Yugyeom closer to Mark.

“Why are you acting as if there’s no room for everyone?” The maknae retaliated.

“Maybe because if we have one guy laying around like that on the couch, there’s really not.” Jaebeom replied chuckling, grabbing a footrest so Mark could free some space for the others to sit down.

“Be careful!” Youngjae alarmed the others, he always got a little anxious when dealing with people's health or injuries in general, and them moving Mark’s hurt leg from its spot made him a bit restless.

“It’s okay, Jae don’t worry! I’m good, see!” Mark said while getting into a comfortable position once again, hissing a little at the end. It hurt really bad, and they all knew it. Their hyung couldn’t hide the pain in his face from the boys, it was obvious. On the day he got hurt he could barely walk, and when the doctors said absolute rest was necessary for a successful recovery, it wasn’t easy mentally for him either. The hours they had spend together preparing the last stages of the year, and the hours he had spent on MAT, went down the drain, completely waisted for him, and for the others it became a nuisance to remake the routines without Mark.

He should’ve been more careful, he knows that, but he really had to practice, and although he fell a lot of times doing martial arts before, he really wasn’t prepared for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!  
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, if so feel free to let me know! Also keep in mind english is not my first language.  
> I wish you all a wonderful 2019, full of love, happiness and health :)


End file.
